The Way It Should Be
by AmyTVD
Summary: "I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave." Bonnie doesn't call - does Damon have the strength to walk away from the woman he loves? Rated M for adult content. Inspired by events in episode 4x09. Oneshot.


_"I should have made you leave, sent you packing. I promised Stefan."_

_"I know"_

_"Your sired to me Elena, which means everything that you think you feel might not even be real."_

_"I know Damon, but it _feels_ real and I'm not ready to let go of that."_

_"Well I could make you - invoke the sire bond."_

_"So do it."_

_"I told him that I would set you free, right after I didn't tell him that we slept together."_

_"So what do you wanna do?"_

"I wanna throw you back in my bed and never let you leave" Damon replied, with a longing and almost desperate tone to his voice. Elena shivered as he closed the gap between them and her heart fluttered at the tangible sexual tension that erupted between them. Her eyes drifted down to his plump, soft lips and she wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

Taking a deep breath she tempted him with those three little words "so do it". She hoped very much that he would not resist his desire, his need for her. She needed him too, but it was not her place to force herself upon him when he was so vulnerable. This needed to be _his _call.

They were so close that Elena could feel Damon's breath against her lips. She looked up into his cerulean eyes and as he gazed back, she knew more than anything that this _was_ real. She wanted him and she knew he wanted her. This chemical attraction had nothing to do with the sire bond, it had always existed between them.

After what seemed like an age Damon took a step back, his restraint commendable. He really did love and respect her, that much was obvious. He looked pained as he turned his back on her and began walking towards the door. Elena felt her eyes sting with her disappointment. She didn't want him to go.

"Damon?" She called after him, desperate for him not to leave her.

She heard Damon sigh as he paused by the door. With sadness in his voice he managed just one little word. "Don't."

"Why not?" Elena questioned gently, unaware at the time of just how significant those words would be to him.

Damon closed his eyes as his memories took him back to that night not too long ago. A small motel in Denver. He had bared his soul to Elena that night. He had followed her as she left the room, tried to talk to her...

_"Elena?"_

_"Don't."_

_"Why not?"_

And then just like that she had run into his arms and kissed him. She had been fighting her feelings but she needed him, wanted him. Just like he wanted her right now. He _needed _her.

Elena watched as Damon slowly turned, noticing a tear in one of his oceanic eyes. Before she knew it he had closed the gap between them and pulled her face to his. Their lips connected and she couldn't help but smile against him. Their kiss was gentle at first and Elena could feel her heart fluttering in her chest. Deep down she knew what that meant.

He wrapped a hand around her waist as their kiss gradually grew in fervour, pulling her flush against his firm body. Elena parted her lips, begging for more, which Damon happily granted. Their tongues danced together and she moaned as she felt his arousal growing against her. She gasped as he moved his mouth to her neck, firmly sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh there. He worked his way towards her ear, and Elena shivered, feeling his breath as he whispered "I love you". With that he swiftly backed them towards his bed and pressed her into the mattress. She could feel every part of him against her but that was not enough, she needed more.

As their tongues moved erotically together, Elena reached for Damon's shirt, tugging at it. In a second, it was gone and she had flipped them over, pinning him down with her legs straddling him. She ran her hands up the taught planes of his chest and she felt him shiver at her touch. She watched his eyes trail over her chest and gulped as she saw his eyes darken with lust. He ran his hand up her spine, pushing the fabric of her shirt up and over her head. Damon made quick work of her bra, clearly wanting to claim the prizes it hid. Swiftly and hungrily, he sat up, flushing his chest against her now bare breasts. He kissed her neck and Elena groaned as she felt his teeth brush her collarbone. He cupped one of her breasts in his hand, before hungrily lavishing its erect peak with his talented tongue. Elena sighed, grinding against his arousal to show her appreciation. She felt him moan against her chest and before she knew it he had rolled them over and pressed his clothed erection against one of her thighs. As their tongues battled for dominance, Damon's hand danced around the waistband of her pants, teasing her. Elena heard the button pop and squirmed as he slowly and seductively moved the zipper down. He chuckled as his fingertips traced the lace of her panties, God he wanted her, but he liked teasing her too.

Becoming impatient with Damon's torture, Elena placed her hand on his length and squeezed firmly, her eyes glinting when she heard his moan. She stifled him with her mouth before tearing his jeans from his body, not bothering with the conventional method of undress. In another second his boxers were gone and he was fully naked. Elena glanced hungrily at his bare erection and pumped it a few times for good measure. He groaned into her mouth and she smirked against his.

So taken aback by her display of unadulterated desire, Damon forgot about the tease and within seconds her jeans were in shreds and her panties had been flung from the bed. Before Elena could register, he had thrust a finger deep into her folds and was moving it frantically within her. Adding another, his arousal throbbed as he felt her muscles experimentally tensing around his fingers. She was moaning in delight and bucking her hips to meet his movements. He shifted his focus to her clit, which he squeezed and rolled between two fingers. That was all it took for her begin pleading. "Damon, I need you _now._"

"Not yet Elena, patience is a virtue" he purred, increasing the pace of friction against her sensitive button. He heard her breathing quicken and her heart begin to pound even more frantically in her chest; she was close. Then, he stopped, leaving Elena gasping and teetering on the brink of her release.

"Damon!" She glared at him as he smirked back at her, raising an eyebrow sexily. Before she could say any more he had entered her in one swift movement, filling her completely. Damon groaned as he felt her tight folds adjusting to him. He began to thrust into her deeply, loving the pleasured sounds she made with each move. He moved his mouth to hers and their lips thrashed against each other desperately.

Desiring some dominance, Elena flipped them over, sighing with delight as she ground her hips on his throbbing arousal. Damon moaned at the sensation whilst he continued thrusting, pushing himself deep into her with every stroke. She felt so good, she was perfect. He could feel her orgasm building within her and he knew he was following close behind. He rubbed her clit frantically, enjoying the 'o' shape her mouth formed in response to the friction. Any second now and they would both fall over the edge. Elena screamed with pleasure as the waves of sensation spread through her like wildfire. Feeling her walls contract around his length, Damon couldn't hold on any longer. He cried her name as he reached his peak and came deep inside her. After kissing him lightly, Elena rolled onto her side, cuddling up close to him.

Damon gazed into her doe eyes and stroking her cheek he said the only thing that came to his mind, "I love you Elena, so much". She smiled in reply, hesitating.

"Damon, I-" she began, before being cut off.

"It's okay Elena" Damon didn't want to be disappointed, not right now. "You don't have -"

But Elena interrupted, saying the four most beautiful words she could have: "I love you too".

Damon's cerulean eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what had just been said. He blinked as if to ascertain he was not dreaming this, like he had so many times before. As he searched her deep brown eyes and saw the love within them, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Elena smiled gently before kissing it away.

"I love you Damon." She repeated gently, cupping his face in her hands before continuing to reassure him. "I know we'll survive this, we always survive."

Whatever this sire bond was, deep down Damon knew that she was right and they would overcome it. He smiled at this realisation, before kissing her tenderly on her lips. To him, Elena Gilbert was perfect. She always had been and always would be. He vowed at that moment to never let her go; they would fight through this, together. That was the way it should be.


End file.
